Kathy Snaps
by SnappyPatter
Summary: Kathy goes crazy. Eo


Disclamer – I don't own anything, espaicially not Elliot's dam wife.

Kathy Stabler was sick of being the other woman, especially when she was fighting over her own husband. She had left him and taken the kids away to make a point. She wanted him to come crawling back to her and beg for her forgiveness. He was a bad husband, but she still loved him. It wasn;t like theys ever get a divorce anyway. They were Catholic.

Sometimes Kathy didn't like being Catholic. The schools were expensive and their five kids hated waring the iniforms. Plus they always had to go to church all the time. Elliot got mad when she said they weren't gonna go, but he barely ever went because he was always ar work.

Kathy hated her Elliot's job because it kept him away from home, but she mostly hated it because of his partner. Olivia Benson was more beautiful then Kathy ever was, and Kathy knew it. It made it veen worse. She had thought about asking Elliot to quit, but she knew how much he liked victims and helping them. She liked having his paycheck too, since it helped keep the kids in new clothes and shoes.

Kathy was getting really sick of being jealous of Olivia. She was convinced that they were having an affair. He was always saying, "Olivia is so smart." And "Olivia caught the perp all by herself today, she's so strong." He never said Olivia was more pretty, but Kathu could tell he was thinking it. It was easy for her to be more pretty. She had never had to have four kids. She had a joke name – Saint Olivia – that she called Olivia in her head, since everything Elliot said about Olivia was always so good and she'd been to a lot of church while her husband wasn't home.

One day Elliot called home really late and said. "I'm not5 going top come home tonight because Olivia and I are working reall hard on a case. I will see you tomorrow id your lucky."

"NO, Elliot!" Kathy yelled to the phone. "you come home now because your family needs you. The kids miss you and they are going to grow up and your going to miss it."

"iam BUSY at wrok, Kathy! The preps don't catch themselves you know!"

"Fine!" Kathy hanged uop the phone in a rage. She said to her oldest kid "WATCH THE OTHER KIDS WHILE I GO GET YOUR FATHER FROM WORK."

Kathy drove like a manic to the office. She ran up the elevator and into the room where all the special victims were working. She saw Olivia and shouted, "You give me back my husband, you skanky ho!"

Kathy Pulled Olivia's hair and they landed on the ground fighting. Kathy found out that Olivia could punch really hard. Fortunately, Kahty had a manicure the day before and her nails were sharp enough for scratching.

"You can't fight in here, this is the police room! The Captain said

"We're gonna fight no matter where you put us, so just let us get it over with Captain" Olivia said. Olivia knew Kathy didn't like her, but she neber thought it would get so bad. She really did like Elliot but she felt guilty ever time she kissed him goodnight at the end of the day because he was still married. She didn't know why he's been marrued to his evil woman for so long.

While Olivia was distracted by thinking, Kathy punched her in the face, Her wedding ring cut Olivia's cheek. Kathy yelled, "Maybe he won't like you so much now that's you have a big scar and your not as petty." She had wondered why she hadn't bother to ever take her ring off and make Elliot thing she was really serios about leaving him, but she was glad she could use it to hurt Olivia. Munch and Finn grabbed Kathy from behind and cuffed her to a desk.

The Captain said with authority, "Kathy Stabler, you are under arrest fort attacting a police detective." Finn told Kathy she could remain silent and took her off to prison. "Now, where are Elliot and Olivia?" The Captain asked?

Olivia had run away when Kathy had cut her face and Elliot hat followed. "Livvy? Are you OK?"

"Dnt look at me. I'm ugly now." Olivia cried.

Ellito said, "I think your beautiful." He hugged her and she immediately felt better. "Now that Kathy is going to proson I can do something I have wanted to do for a really long time." He kissed her. They walked back to the oiffice feeling much better.

The Captain said "Is everything OK?" They nodded. Everyting was going to be OK from now on.

The End


End file.
